Can It Be A Love?
by Ray Bellatrix
Summary: Tak ada yang tau kemana hati kita akan memilih.. Ya, tak ada yang tau akan hal itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja... Tapi kumohon janganlah kau salah memilih. Walau pada akhirnya waktu yang menentukan. Warn : Politic-Religion added in. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_It just come to me_

_But i don't know why must me?_

_It sincerely look alike a lie_

_But it's a reality_

_Just open eyes and heart_

_Can it just flow through?_

.

.

.

**Can It Be A Love?**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, ORZ, DLL**

** T+ For The Religion Politics. Just click left arrow in the right side of **

**screen, if you don't like or can'trespect about it; Multi Chapters ; Alternate Universe**

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : _Ijtima' _

_._

_._

"Ustadzah.." seorang anak berambut pirang menarik-narik ujung _dress _seorang perempuan berhijab bermata emerald. Anak lelaki berambut pirang itu terlihat ketakutan dan agak risau. Terlihat dari mimik wajah yang penuh peluh dan kilatan mata yang menunjukkan kerisauan yang ada. Ia tak bisa diam- terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Armin, kau kenapa?" tanya perempuan yang disebut ustadzah tersebut. Mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi terlihat serius menghadap sebuah buku diatas meja kearah wajah mungil Armin. Kulit tan pada telapak tangannya mengelus pucuk kepala Armin lembut dengan sentuhan senyuman teduh pada wajahnya- berusaha menutupi kerisauan yang terbersit pada hatinya.

"di-di luar.. ta-tadi a-aku dengar ada su-suara ribut. Aku takut itu orang atheis" Armin teringat, kejadian beberapa tahun lalu...

- Ketika pertama kali ia masuk ke sekolah islam ini. Tepat juga ketika keluarganya pertama kali masuk Islam. Dan di Amerika yang kebanyakan tak beragama atau atheis, pertama kali diberi agama yang mempercayai tuhan.

Terlebih bagi orang atheis, tuhan hanyalah sebuah intensitas belaka tak berwujud atau tak berbentuk yang sangat tak logis untuk dipikirkan—naif memang pemikiran mereka. Hanya karena tak dapat melihatnya bukan berarti tuhan itu tak ada. Walau memang tak terlihat, kita dapat merasakannya bukan. Dan pengajaran seperti ini yang sering dianut agama-agama besar seperti Islam, Kristen, Buddha, Hindhu ataupun Kong Hu Cu. Atau mungkin ada agama yang lain.

Dan seperti yang kalian ketahui. Hal pertama pasti selalu memunculkan pro dan kontra. Dan itulah yang terjadi disini. Islam diultimatum besar-besaran. Masjid-masjid dan kitab-kitab dibakar. Para pengikut diancam—dipaksa untuk murtad keluar dari agama. Tapi tak lama, akhirnya Islam diterima lebih baik—ya mungkin untuk sementara atau kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk selamanya.

Dan Armin yang pernah merasakan ultimatum itu. Merasa pahit dan getir. Tapi ia tak ingin keluar dari agama seperti yang dilarang gurunya, yang bila kita telah keluar dari agama—kita tak dapat kembali lagi. Adil bukan? Memang siapa yang mau melihat agama dipermainkan.

"Tenang, Armin. Kita sudah berdamai bukan. Tak mungkin ada yang akan membuat keributan. Mungkin aku akan kesana sebentar." Ustadzah ber_name tag_ Eren Jaeger itu terlihat menenangkan. Walau ia sendiri juga sedikit merasa risau. Berbekal tongkat baseball yang disimpan untuk jaga-jaga—yang sesungguhnya ia meminjam dengan izin setengah hati dari si empunya tongkat. Salah satu muridnya sendiri—berkata ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga.

Ia mengendap melalui pintu belakang madrasah yang menyatu dengan bangunan masjid. Perlahan dengan sedikit menaikkan roknya keatas agar tak menghambat rencana pelarian diri, apabila ada kemungkinan terburuk—sekaligus agar dapat menghajar lebih mudah. Possible.

Ketika ia tepat disamping pintu keluar. Ia tarik napas, lalu hembuskan, tarik lagi, hembuskan. Dan – BAA. Tak ada apa-apa. Uh... ekspetasinya untuk menjadi orang heroik sementara kandas. Ya berlaku heroik tetapi akhirnya k.o juga. Tidak ada gunanya.

Tapi delusi kejayaanya, sementara terhenti melihat sesosok makhluk bernyawa yang terjerembab diantara sampah yang tercecer dengan tong sampah yang terguling kebawah disampingnya.

"Hey! Kau tak apa?" Eren reflek berlutut didekatnya lalu menggoyang-goyangkan bahu makhluk didepannya itu. Tak ada respon. "Hey! Kau—Hmppf" belum berkata-kata Eren segera digeret oleh makhluk yang berkelamin lelaki diumur antara SMA atau kuliah mungkin. Dan terlihat lebih tua dari Eren. Mengingat Eren hanyalah anak yang terpaksa berhenti sekolah. Atau bisa dibilang tak bersekolah. Hanya karena kecintaannya dalam mengajar Al-Quran—kitab suci umat Islam.

"Ssh diam—kau mau mati" suara bariton rendah itu berdesir diatas kerudung Eren, tepat dibawahnya leher Eren yang masih tertutup berada. "Hmmph.. pphhff" Eren hanya meronta tak jelas. Tiba-tiba saja mulutnya dibungkam oleh telapak tangan pemuda itu. Dan dalam... dekapannya. Tidak, Eren tak dapat berpikir. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa sekarang ia berada dalam lubang dosa. "_Urgh.. bukan muhrim..." _pikir Eren agak linglung. Ia terlalu pusing untuk mencerna semua hal ini sekaligus.

_Kkhkk.. _Eren menggigit jemari yang menghalangi mulutnya itu. Sontak pemuda mebelalak kaget. Ia tarik tangannya. Menghempas-hempaskannya naik turun seperti kipas tangan berharap agar tangannya bisa meregang mengurangi rasa sakit. "Kau..." pemuda itu menyipitkan mata sipitnya. Lebih sipit begitu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar hidung belang, apa yang kau cari?—Heii!"

"Kau tak bisa diam, cerewet. Kau tak bisa baca situasinya?" lagi-lagi Eren diseret kedalam dekapan pemuda itu—lagi. Tapi sekarang ada sesuatu yang aneh yang ia rasakan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. _Ughh.. _keluh Eren dalam hati ketika mengetahui perubahan yang tiba-tiba dan aneh ini.

Tiba-tiba dari arah luar gang. Terdengar keributan yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Suara denging sepeda motor x-trail pemula yang terdengar menderita. Suara teriakan sumbang yang bernada memerintah. Ditambah suara barang-barang yang dihancurkan. Pot, tong sampah atau apapun itu yang bagi mereka bisa hancurkan.

"Maksudmu itu?" Eren bertanya lirih. Keringat dingin tanpa terasa meluncur di wajahnya. Ini hampir sama dengan kejadian ultimatum itu. Eren takut, ia teringat bahwa santri atau murid-muridnya masih di masjid itu. Atau mungkin kosong? Mengingat ia keluar diwaktu jam sekolah hampir berakhir. Ia hanya bisa berharap masjidnya tak apa.

_"Kau melihatnya?" _

_"Tidak." _

_"Dimana dia?"_

_"Setahuku tadi ia disekitar sini. Seharusnya dia sudah tak kuat lagi bukan? Hehehe"_

Suara-suara seperti saling mencari buronan penting bersahut-sahutan. Mencari seseorang yang tidak dapat mereka temukan—karena memang sosok yang mereka cari itulah yang sekarang menyekap Eren dalam dekapan hangatnya—ahem. Eren merasa beruntung sekaligus tak beruntung. Beruntung karena entah—ia sesungguhnya tak terlalu mengerti tapi ini perasaan yang sangat menyamankan dirinya. Dan untuk tak beruntung. Kalian pasti mengerti situasinya.

_"Baiklah, dia tak ada disini!"_

_"Kita cari ke tempat lain!.."_

_".. dan bila kita menemukannya. Kita jadikan dia makanan anjing."_

_"Hahahaha" _

Grup paduan suara dadakan itu. Perlahan pergi meninggalkan kesunyian setelah koor ultimatum kepada yang merasa bersangkutan. Yang sekarang bersangkutan, ternyata hanya berdiam diri. Sementara matanya terus menelusur keluar gang kearah jalan. Harap-harap agar tak ada salah satu dari mereka masih tertinggal lalu menemukannya dan boom—ia dihajar lagi.

"Sudah bukan! Lepaskan aku!" Eren meronta lebih keras. Yang akhirnya disetujui oleh pelakunya. Eren berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari gang sembari menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang terlihat hampir sama lusuhnya dengan tersangka yang hampir menggeretnya dalam masalah.

Perlahan, ia menunjukkan gelagat aneh. Sementara si pelaku yang belum diketahui namanya hanya meperhatikannya datar sembari membersihkan baju yang ia pakai sekedarnya. Hanya menepuk-nepuknya, berharap paling tidak menghilangkan sedikit lusuh yang terlihat. "Tidak, bau—bau selokan." Ngiinggg... dan seakan-akan tempat itu terasa lebih hening. Si pelaku menatapnya tajam.

"Kau, habis dari selokan" demi bau kaus kaki Eren yang terasa 2 kali lipat lebih wangi. Eren sangat berani untuk mengucapkan kata-kata frontal dengan wajah risih seperti itu. Karena memang itu adalah 'kenyataan' yang terjadi, si pelaku hanya mengangguk pelan. "Najis! Tidak!" Eren memekik horror memandangi dress panjangnya.

"Tadi, aku terpaksa bersembunyi dari mereka di selokan. Karena kupikir itu akan berhasil" Ia hanya menunduk. Eren hanya menatapnya miris. "Kau tak apa? Tadi ketika di gang aku melihat tanganmu terluka." Nada suara Eren merendah.

"Kau tak mentertawakanku?" Orang ini melihat Eren tajam. Tak percaya. Eren merasa aneh. Orang ini ingin ditertawakan?

"pfft—sebenarnya tidak, tapi itu tadi lucu. Dan dalam agamaku, mentertawakan orang yang baru saja tertimpa musibah itu adalah hal tabu yang menyebabkan dosa. Kau tau, itu adalah hal yang tak sopan." Eren melihat kearah tanah. Mantel pemuda itu rupanya. Tergeletak di atas tanah. Sangat kotor dan lusuh. Eren semakin miris melihatnya. Ia ambil mantel itu, melipatnya lalu menyodorkannya ke arah pemuda itu.

"Ini. Oh ya, namamu siapa?" tak ingin merasa seperti orang asing. Eren membuka percakapan.

"Namaku Rivaille." Orang itu menerima sodoran tangan Eren. "Namamu?"

"Oh, namaku Eren. Eren Jaeger. Kau bisa panggil aku Eren. Walau kita baru bertemu" kata-katanya yang terakhir terdengar lebih pelan, dengan Eren yang tiba-tiba membalikkan wajahnya menghadap arah lain.

"Eren bo—"

"Rivaille, bajumu itu sungguh kotor. Bagaimana kau mau mampir ketempatku untuk mengganti bajumu" entah Eren itu esper atau apa. Tapi hal inilah yang sebenernya Rivaille ingin katakan. Ia hanya mengangguk melihat Eren sudah mengerti keinginannya.

.

.

.

"Ini." Eren menyodorkan pakaian—tidak, setelan- tidak, Rivaille tak tau nama baju ini? Berlengan panjang dan berwarna putih dan sebuah celana panjang semata kaki- dan warna putih juga. Rivaille menatapnya aneh. Apakah ia sangat begitu terobsesi dengan warna putih melihat dirinya juga telah berganti baju dari baju sebelumnya— yang berwarna putih.

Dan yang paling terlihat adalah- perubahan sikapnya, ia terlihat lebih dingin. "Cepat, mandi sana. Kamar mandi pria belok kiri disana. Kau membawa najis bila lebih lama berdiri disini." Eren mendorong tubuh Rivaille keluar dari sebuah tempat yang baru saja ia kunjungi. Sangat besar, dominan warna putih dimana-mana ditambah banyak pajangan berukiran tinta emas didinding-dindingnya dan karpet kasar setengah halus terbentang lebar di lantai dan. Tempat apa ini? Ini pertama kalinya Rivaille melihat tempat seperti ini.

"Tunggu, Eren" Rivaille menyentakkan kakinya kelantai. Membuat ia berhenti lalu membalikkan tubuh Eren. Mendorongnya, menghantam dinding di belakangnya. Lalu mencengkram pundak Eren kuat-kuat.

"Ini, tempat apa?"

.

.

.

A/N : Hola~ Bertemu kembali dengan saya! - Ray Bellatrix - Author abal yang sangkin abalnya sampe' kena WB berkepanjangan *kais lantai.

Dan akhirnya karena masih WB dan memaksakan nulis ide yang ada. dan voila jadilah fic ini. sumpah, pengen cliffhanger sekarang. padahal ya takut ketinggian. dan saya gak ngerti mau ngomong apa lagi. karena saya sudah banyak salah yang tak terhitung. ok, buat orang-orang yang kurang politik-agamanya. harap undur diri. jangan tanya kenapa saya ngerti ginian. karena saya bisa dibilang paling sensitif kalo masalah agama-agama beginian.

_Ijtima' _Itu artinya Pertemuan. ya itu dari bahasa arab di google translate. (=v=")v

Oke, bila ada kesalahan dalam hal apapun tolong beritau saya~ Arigatou~

Dan review berupa kritik dan saran sangat diterima. kecuali flame. Tidak terima kasih. cerita saya terlalu jelek dalam arti sesungguhnya untuk diflame *ketawa. Oke, Minna Sayonara.

_Respect_,

Ray Bellatrix


	2. Chapter 2

"Ini, tempat apa?"

Dan Eren merasa ia baru saja mendengar lelucon terlucu sedunia, "Hahahaha." Sementara yang sedang ditertawai hanya bisa memasang wajah datar tetapi dengan alis yang naik beberapa sentimeter

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak tau tempat ini? Sedangkan tempat ini cukup ramai di berita haha" Eren mengusap setitik air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

"Berita di Amerika hanya berisi sampah" Dapat dirasa sekarang Rivaille mengeluarkan _death glare _yang tak terhingga pekatnya. "Oh... begitu" _Ya mungkin bisa jadi, aku tak pernah nonton berita juga... _Eren sekarang dirinya sendiri juga sama bodohnya dengan Rivaille—atau – mungkin tidak, dia lebih bodoh dari Rivaille.

"Baiklah, Rivaille. _It's good to tell you some story, but after you took a bath." _

"_You don't say" _Dan Rivaille segera melenggang pergi. Ia seperti baru saja mendengar kata-kata yang sering ia temui pada poster meme di internet.

.

.

Can It Be A Love?

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, ORZ, DLL

T+ For The Religion Politics. Just click left arrow in the right side of screen, if you

don't like or can'trespect about it; Multi Chapters ;  
Alternate Universe

.

.

Chapter 2 : _Din_

_CKLAK.._

"Kau sudah selesai Rivai... HYAH!"

Dan sekarang Eren merasa keperawanan matanya telah dikotori.. Ia melihat—melihat Rivaille _topless_ dengan hanya memakai celana panjang putih yang ia berikan. Badan _sixpack _terawat. Tapi.. ia baru saja melihat beberapa luka sayatan pada badan atletisnya.

Eren tertegun sebentar memandangi badan Rivaille. Tapi ia segera sadar "RIVAILLE PAKAI BAJUMU!" dengan muka sepenuhnya memerah dan segera berbalik badan sambil menutupi wajah layaknya gadis perawan yang mau di grepe oleh pacar—Oke, Stop.

"Maafkan aku, aku kebiasaan seperti ini di rumah." Tanpa Eren sadari, Rivaille menaikkan sudut bibirnya menjadi seringai tak kasat mata.

"Tapi ini bukan rumahmu Rivaille!" Eren dengan muka super merah, segera memarahi Rivaille.

"Baiklah Eren. Sudah kukatakan 'aku minta maaf'. Kau bilang ingin bercerita."

"Oh ya, aku lupa" Eren menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Baiklah, kau mau masuk?"

"Bukannya tak boleh ya. Seorang non-muslim untuk masuk masjid?"

"Kau non-muslim?" entah kenapa terbersit sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hatinya. Tapi—kenapa?

"Kira-kira agama apa?" Rivaille memicing kesal pada Eren. Tinggi saja yang melebihi dirnya—tapi masalah otak sama saja tak ada kelebihannya.

"Kau tau itu privasi disini." Eren terlonjak kaget. Ia lupa akan hal itu. Entah kenapa... ia ingin tau lebih banyak tentang Rivaille. Mimik wajahnya memang tak berubah tetap datar sedatar dinding tempat tinggalnya, tapi.. dari cara bicaranya Eren tau Rivaille sangat marah privasinya diganggu.

-Ya kalian tau bukan, arus kehidupan yang menyebabkan para penganut ajaran islam dikucilkan. Tentu saja membuat Eren tak mempunyai teman selain orang-orang di tempatnya. Dan ini pertama kalinya dia berteman dengan orang selain orang-orang di sini.

"Baiklah, m—maafkan aku Rivaille." Eren tak tau lagi apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Setaunya ia hanya ingin bercerita tentang tempat ini. Ia terlalu jauh mungkin. Dan permintaan maaf Eren hanya dibalas sebuah dengusan pendek.

"Baiklah, nama tempat ini adalah masjid. Kau tau, seharusnya ini sudah diberitakan ke seluruh Amerika bahwa agama islam mulai berkembang disini. Dan selalu pertanda bahwa ada agama yang sedang berkembang tandanya, dibentuklah masjid. Karena selain untuk peribadatan, masjid juga bisa untuk bermusyawarah."

"Tulisan keemasan yang kau lihat tadi itu namanya kaligrafi. Biasanya selain menuliskan tentang ayat-ayat dari kitab suci kami. Bisa juga pujian, ya seperti kalian, kalau misalnya pujian kalian untuk tuhan kalian sendiri. Kami untuk kekasih tuhan kami." Eren mengusap hidungnya sembari terus mengembangkan senyuman layaknya bocah polos tak berdosa.

"Jadi tuhan kalian mempunyai kekasih?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Tapi bukan dalam artian—apa ya.. mungkin seperti orang yang terpilih lah. " Eren hanya menanggapi seadanya sembari tertawa kecil.

"Lalu dirimu sendiri bagaimana, Eren?" Panggilan Rivaille kepada Eren. Entah kenapa terasa sangat rendah dan sangat—maskulin. Ya mungkin seperti itu. Eren merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

**Ia terjebak...**

"Aku sebenarnya bukan asli dari Amerika. Hanya pindahan, aku pelajar dari Indonesia. Kau tau, disana islam sangat berkembang—tapi banyak juga yang hanya menganggap islam sebagai agama bawaan dari orang tua dan mereka hanya mengikutinya—jadi, iman mereka tak terlalu kuat. Dan.. kau seorang mahasiswa?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Baru memasuki semester 7"Rivaille memutar matanya. Ke-privasi-an pada dirinya cukup ketat juga padahal itu hal umum... bisa dibilang, itu yang Eren pelajari.

"Ya, mungkin aku seharusnya baru mahasiswa semester 5. Tapi, aku memilih berhenti berkuliah dan memilih untuk langsung mengajar agama saja di Amerika. Lumayan lah, islam disini masih hijau. Mungkin ada baiknya aku juga ikut belajar sekaligus mengajar" Eren terlalu cerewet bagi Rivaille. Perkataannya sangat panjang dan lebar.

Ia merasa bahwa Eren adalah tipe orang yang kesepian.. sama dengannya. Dan ketika bertemu dengan orang yang cocok untuk diajak berargumen ia akan berubah menjadi cerewet. Ia merasa bahwa mereka itu sama.. dikucilkan dari masyarakat karena mempunyai pemikiran yang lumayan—absurd. Itu yang membuat Rivaille merasa nyaman dengannya—tunggu, nyaman? Tidak mungkin ini akan terjadi.

**Kita terjebak...**

"Ustadzah Eren!" tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan yang tertuju pada Eren. Dan ketika mereka berdua menoleh sekumpulan bocah ingusan dengan peluh diwajah mereka. dengan berberapa diantara mereka terlihat memasang wajah garang dan ada beberapa yang memasang wajah ketakutan.

"Ustadzah Eren! Siapa.. siapa dia? Kau harus menjauh darinya!" seorang anak berambut coklat susu, menggenggam tongkat _baseball_.

"Eh, anak-anak apa yan—Oh aku lupa hari ini ada kelas mengaji ya" Eren tertawa kikuk.

"Ustadzah! Menjauhlah darinya. Dia.. dia- !"

"Kau, diamlah."tanpa disadari Rivaille sudah berada didekat anak berambut coklat susu tersebut. Menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya yang lumayan lebar. Beberapa orang terlihat terperangah, betapa cepatnya Rivaille sudah berada disitu.

"HMPH!" anak berambut coklat susu itu meronta minta dilepaskan. Tanpa sengaja tongkat pemukul yang masih ia pegang sedari tadi. Mengenai kepala Rivaille.

DAKKK..

"Kau.." perempatan merah imajiner muncul didahi Rivaille.

"Rivaille, hentikan! Mereka murid-muridku!"

**.**

**.**

**Ia terjebak, Kita terjebak..**

**Dalam pusaran bernama waktu...**

**Waktu yang tak tertebak...**

**Yang kita takkan ketahui kemana arah muaranya...**

**Bolehkah kita hanya mengikuti arusnya menuju ke arah muara...?**

**.**

**.**

A/N : WTH WITH THIS FIC?!

Rasanya alurnya molor gak karuan.. Rivaille nya pendiam *udah dari sononya emang* dan terlalu banyak yang aneh asdfghjkl..

Argh, gak tau lagi! Gak tau lagi _Please, would you like give me some review to cure my headache with this creepy fic. _I dunno. Ngik, sok-sokan pake bahasa inggris.. padahal nilai bahasa inggrisnya aja pas-pasan ._.

Oke, Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^

Review, kritik dan saran sangat diterima di kotak review. Dan akan mendapatkan gratis free hug dari saya *najis*

Oh ya, arti dari _Din _yang jadi judul chapter ini berarti agama ^^

**Balasan Review :**

digimonfan4ever101** : **Arigatou digimon-san udah nge-review. Ff abal saya... Ini ff chapter-an kok Digimon-san jadi ada lanjutannya. Tapi buat sekuel... gak kepikiran! Dan saya juga gak pernah mbuat-mbuat yang namanya sekuel begituan.. jadi gak tau lagi. Tergantung mood dan ide yang melintas. Sekali lagi Arigatou ^^

yuzueiri : Wah, makasih *gaya ngimut padahal gak imut /plak. Iya maafkan saya, karena tema ini sangat nge-jleb (?) Boljug itu apa? /ketahuankudetnya. Silahkan diikuti nya ceritanya dan selamat membaca ch.2 sudah terbit~ Arigatou ya udah dibaca~

Sign,

**Ray Bellatrix**


End file.
